Dark Oak, A debut of the Wedding - Power Rangers: Rita's Revenge (2017, UK) - made by ZeoRangerUK featuring best villain of Youtube UK with...Dark Oak, from Sonic X
Fun in the during...Dark Oak, A debut of the Wdding - Power Rangers: Rita's Revenge. Rita's Revenge Part 1 * With Lord Zedd taking an energy-recharging nap, the Ranger teens are able to take a class vacation to Australia. But this also provides a perfect opportunity for Rita Repulsa to return! Thanks to a youthful makeover and Finster's love potion, Zedd awakens overwhelmed by a desire to make her his queen! Meanwhile, Alpha 5 is corrupted by Finster's virus, shutting up Zordon and sending the Rangers into a trap! * Ia A First Episode to marry Lord Zedd, with Rita Repulsa is returned. * This also marks the first episode in which Finster is used in American Footage. * When the monsters first appear to fight the Rangers in the theatre, the Rangers try to summon their weapons. This fails, but they still had access to their Blade Blasters, and Tommy still had Saba, yet no effort was made to use them. * When Finster is showing Rita what monsters he is creating to battle the Rangers, he is creating Cyclops, Spidertron & several others; but none of these monsters would be used to battle the Rangers. * Rangers wants to meet Invenusable Fly Trap, Soccadillo, Saliguana, Peckster, Eye Guy, Rhinoblaster, Grumble Bee and Dramole at the Spectre Theater. Rita's Revenge Part 2 * Preparations for the wedding of Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd continues right on schedule, though Goldar is a little suspicious. The Power Rangers are still stuck in the abandoned theatre, outnumbered by a horde of revived monsters. Even if they manage to escape, how far can they get with the now-evil Alpha 5 in control of the Command Center? * Zedd sent Rhinoblaster and Peckster a grow-bomb each, however only one grow-bomb had been needed to make both Goldar and Scorpina grow previously. * Peckster caught his grow-bomb from the side (as if it was thrown to him) rather than from the air. * In the battle between the zords and the monsters, the Thunder Megazords Thundersaber is attached to it's right side, but any other time it is on the left. * Finster was making more monster models including Bones & Minotaur to battle the Rangers but they never were among the amry of monsters that were sent to destroy the Power Rangers. * This is the final episode to use any sort of footage of Bandora, Rita's Sentai counterpart. * The Lord Zedd figure featured on the wedding cake, is actually the Light Up Lord Zedd toy from the Bandai line at the time. Rita one is the unreleased 5.5 inch Rita Repulsa figure, seen in early pictures of the first line of 5.5 inch Evil Space Aliens. * The following monsters ambushed the Rangers in the Spectre Theater: Eye Guy, Snizard, Dramole, Grumble Bee, Peckster, Soccadillo, Rhinoblaster, Saliguana, Robogoat, and Invenusable Flytrap. The following monsters attended the wedding: Eye Guy, Snizard, Dramole, Grumble Bee, Soccadillo, Saliguana, Robogoat, and Invenusable Flytrap. * The love potion used to make Lord Zedd fall in love with Rita will be brought up again, in Season 3's "The Potion Notion". * Tommy (Jason David Frank), Kimberly (Amy Jo Johnson), Billy (David Yost), Rocky (Steve Cardenas), Adam (Johnny Yong Bosch), and Aisha (Karan Ashley) do not appear in this episode unmorphed. Rita's Revenge Part 3 * The wedding of Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa finally takes place! But how long will the honeymoon last when Rita's dowry to Zedd, the Power Rangers trapped in the mystical abandoned theater, begins to unravel? Even if the Rangers can ensnare their revived monster captors and escape again, they'll have to reprogram Alpha 5, and take on the largest group of giant monsters they've ever faced! * Rocky was able to shake the floor of the Specter Theater by punching it with his fist and red electricity, but the Rangers had their power stripped from them by Alpha while inside the theater. * Rhinoblaster was shown in the scene where the monsters chased the Rangers back to the Command Center even though the Rangers had placed him and Peckster in a net back in the theatre. * Though the Rangers return to America offscreen after this episode, an unfilmed script from this period, titled, "Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of... Rangers?" kept the team in Australia for a few shows more, to try to better match the location. * This is the last time the White Tigerzord actually destroys a monster with its thunderbolt attack. * Lizzinator appears in this episode, though he wasn't in the previous two. * The following monsters simultaneously fought the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord: Eye Guy, Dramole, Grumble Bee, Soccadillo, Saliguana, and Robogoat. * Lord Zedd and Rita's wedding is based off of a traditional Jewish wedding * Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa are married, and remain so right until their final appearance in PRiS' "Countdown to Destruction (2)". Category:Sonic X Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:ZeoRangerUK Category:Wedding Category:Education Category:Heroes (The Blogspot) Category:Monsters (The Blogspot) Category:Villains (The Blogspot) Category:Revenge Category:Witch Category:Evil Witch Category:Return